I Love You, Velma Dinkley
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: Based on the Movie, "I Love You, Beth Cooper." A One-Shot of my favorite couple Shaggy and Velma. Please Review! This is a cute story, trust you'll enjoy it! :) :) :) Based on the characters of "Mystery Begins and Curse of the Lake Monster".


I Love You, Velma Dinkley

Disclaimer: I do not own SD.

A/N: This is One-Shot of the Shelma couple and well they are my favorite; I guessed I make a story of Shelma. Here it is! Please Review If You Can! Based on the characters from the movie, "Mystery Begins and Curse of the Lake Monster." Also this story came in my head while watching my favorite movie, "I Love You, Beth Cooper".

It was Senior Year for the Scooby Doo Gang, It was "Graduation Day" and Shaggy had been holding in something that he had been holding in for a long time. As the gang was at the ceremony and everyone's family was there, Shaggy was sitting down in front of the stage with other people who were going to make their speech. Fred had been onstage doing his speech; talking about college and other stuff. Shaggy doze off looking into the crowd, waving at his Mom and Dad who were videotaping the whole time; As Shaggy looked off the other way he noticed her. Shaggy sighed deeply knowing that she felt something when they kissed...Velma Dinkley. Velma noticed Shaggy looking at her, she smiled and Shaggy blushed. After Fred made his speech, it was Shaggy's turn to make his speech. Everyone clapped when Fred mentioned Shaggy's name. Fred got his diploma, and he went offstage sitting next to Daphne and Velma. Shaggy hesitated and he gulped, hawking into the microphone. "Um...I want to say that...um thanks, to all like, my friends and family for coming." said Shaggy with some trembling tone in his voice. Shaggy hawked again "I was thinking that after this day that maybe I go to college, and study Culinary Arts." said Shaggy. Everyone clapped and Shaggy kept on, "I want to say that..."Shaggy was quiet for a moment, he closed his eyes remembering everything he had to go through in High School; finally Shaggy just let it all out. "Thanks to all my bullies who would throw me in the trash and thanks to the shitty principal for giving me an old ass locker." said Shaggy finally being honest. "Thanks to all those bitchy popular girls, who rejected me when I was in love with them, Thanks to that BITCH who would say I was sleeping with Mr. Johnson!" Shaggy pointed to Daphne's enemy Ashley. Everyone gasped literally Shaggy was being honest and quite pissed. "Also finally, I want to confess something." Said Shaggy looking at the gang. "I want to say for two years and I MEAN TWO YEARS, I felt feelings for a Scooby Doo gang member" said Shaggy. Daphne eyes went wide and she chuckle looking down all flirty birdy; Velma rolling her eyes. "That girl, she means the world to me. That day when we first met in the bus, that was the day when I completely and I mean TOTALLY surrender my love to her." Shaggy got butterflies in his stomach and he swallowed very hard, "There are 5-words I will say…I Love You, Velma Dinkley!" Daphne was about to laugh out loud, thinking it was her but she choked to hear that Shaggy actually meant that to Velma. Everyone's eyes faced to Velma, Her eyes went wide and her mouth was in a shape of an O. Shaggy smiled and did the rock and roll sign up in the air, screaming it again and again. Velma couldn't believe what Shaggy just said, no one couldn't believe it…but she knew he would be getting a lot of ass-whooping at the party.

"I feel the same way too, Shaggy…."said Velma deep inside her. Shaggy got off stage and there was a silent moment and the only who clapped was Scooby Doo. After the ceremony Shaggy talked to his parents; Velma could tell that his parents were mad at him from far-away distance. Velma crossed her arms across her chest and she shrugged, "OMG, OMG, and OMG! Shaggy loves you! Are you going to ask him out?!" said some Annoying-Ass-Bitches. Velma made a face at them and she just walked away, she needed to talk to Shaggy. Velma was behind Shaggy and she sighed; poking his shoulder, Shaggy turned around. "Oh gosh…Here it comes, The-Hard-To-Get-Velma." Sadly thought Shaggy. Velma bit her lower lip and finally said, "That was very sweet what you said Shaggy." Said Velma. Shaggy nod nervously, There was a silent moment.  
Velma: (Hesitating)"Shaggy I fee-

Shaggy: (Frowning sadly) "It's ok Velma, I know…you don't like me back…"

Velma was quiet.

Velma: "I was so not going to say that."

Shaggy: (Nervously) "Then what were you going to say?"

Velma: (Hesitating) "I…"

Velma rolled her eyes, shrugging and looking down all at the same time. Velma took out a folded out-looking paper.

Velma: "I knew you since the 7th grade, Shaggy. In 8th grade, I was supposed to give you this on the last day of school…but you walked away before I could even talk to you."

Velma unfolded the paper and she kept it closed to her chest; she turned super red. Velma closed her eyes tight and she turned the paper around. "Move Along" By All-American-Rejects started playing as part of the story.

The paper said, "I Love You, Shaggy Rogers…"

Shaggy looked at the paper then into Velma's brown eyes, Velma dropped the paper and their converse shoes touched each other. Shaggy wrapped his arms around Velma, Velma tiptoed and she wrapped her arms around him; They kissed and they felt the 4th of July sparks!


End file.
